The Loner of Yasogami High
by thedraconicwerewolf
Summary: For me, going to school is like a punishment, a sentence that I never deserved and forced to serve until the day I graduate. It's a place where I go to constantly be reminded of what I don't have by the sight of others being happy.
1. Thoughts of a High School Loner

Hello everybody! This is a new submission, obviously, to this site. I'm right now trying to lower myself from the Persona 4 high in that I played nonstop to read the very captivating story. It's a very great game with a great story line to it. It even pose a few moral questions to it like what is the dark side of myself and what I truly fear the most. It really makes you think sometimes, and that's what I like about games like this.

Now this part is just me ranting, but I have to get it off of my chest. America rated it as an M game, but I think it's really more of a high T game. I mean, the only signs of M are an abundance of curse words from a certain main character, a few phrases made from a certain "newborn" that sounds a lot like older teenage lingo trying miserably to pick up a girl, and Shadow versions of the characters who represent the hidden feelings of their hosts and magnify them by a hundred. By a show of hands, how many of you think that this particular Persona game, along with Persona 3 since those are the only ones I've played as of now, is more of a high T rated game...?

But in all seriousness, I was inspired by this when watching a particular hospital scene in the game. I won't say what it is for those of you who haven't played the game before, but it was at the point just before your choices dictated which ending you'll see. For those of you who know what I'm talking about, good for you.

I know that scene is completely different from what I got here, but it ended up making me cry like a baby. In essence, this scene was born from said sadness and tears. That and I figured it fit this character whom I'm writing about pretty well, at least for the first part of the game.

Just as a warning, this story will be between somewhat to a lot OOC. I'll keep certain aspects and details the same since I can't see them as anything else, but the character portrayal might be a bit different. Just a little warning for you all who don't like sort of AU stories and are purists.

But yeah, that's enough of me ranting on about stuff you're probably not interested in. Before you're done reading, please leave a review telling me how you feel I did. They are always very helpful and I take the constructive criticism with a grain of salt.

And as a final note, this is a one-shot. However, I might expand on it if my mind can make it work. I would also like all of your opinion on whether or not I should continue it. Until the next update on any of my other stories and maybe even possibly on this everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Thoughts of a High School Loner<strong>

For me, going to school is like a punishment, a sentence that I never deserved and forced to serve until the day I graduate. It's a place where I go to constantly be reminded of what I don't have by the sight of others being happy.

Yeah, I hate school just about as much as the average high school teenage student does. All the work we're bombarded with by our teachers with the expectations of getting them done by the next day at the least; the expectations that both teachers and parents hold on us so great that it could easily suffocate someone; it was just typical school that induced typical stress on your everyday, typical high school student. Honestly, it isn't like we're going to die if we fail, but it wouldn't be in the best of interest to do so for anybody.

However, it's not for these typical reasons that I hate going to school. I can make due with having to stress over every piece of homework shoved under my nose with the thought of being done by tomorrow. I could survive the sometimes overwhelming strain that expectations from everybody brought about whether purposefully or not. Hell, I could even make it through an entire day of classes without falling asleep if my life depended on it, which it kind of did a couple of times due to threats from my teachers of detention. But that's not what I want to talk about right now.

What really made it feel like punishment for me was what most students tended to look forward to the most. That was hanging out with friends and joking around with them with playful teasing, being able to help each other without having to feel awkward asking for it. Yes; I am a high school loner of the Yasogami High School in the sleepy countryside town called Yasoinaba, or Inaba for short. This was the punishment I feel that I have to live through every time I go to school.

To be a loner either means that you do not want to have the company of people around you or you just don't have anybody who you could be blessed enough to call a friend and hang around with. That's how I tend to define that term, at least. For me, the latter of the two implies more to me. Apparently, I have some kind of aura surrounding me that keeps people away from me unless there was something really important people want to ask me about. That, however, rarely happens.

Then again, it was not as if this was completely due to the fact that I'm inept at making friends, although that probably did play some small part to where I am now. What probably played a large factor in all this was the kind of life my parents have that ties in directly with their jobs.

I was born into a successful family who had the unfortunate luck of working for a company that constantly relocated their employees under the pretense of further extending and bettering their business. That, in turn, means that I get transported from place to place; but at least all of them are thankfully within the region of Japan and not overseas where there'd most likely be a language barrier. These constant changes forced me to enroll in lots of different schools, all of them different in how they ran and when they taught certain things. Luckily, I haven't fallen behind in my studies, but this current school that I've been in for a couple of months is going to be my sixth transfer since elementary school.

Hopefully, Yasogami High is going to be my last transfer. After all, I'm less than two years away from being a legal adult, and I'm not going to be moving with my parents again if they were relocated again after that. It's not like I hate my parents for having to constantly move around the country or anything like that. I completely understand that their jobs might perform moves that were less than favorable with them. That didn't mean that I was going to be happy with it, however.

But because of all these relocations, I…started to have problems making friends when middle school came around. I used to be a pretty easy kid to connect with before then, but the moves, three at the time, that I went through started to get to me. I became more distant in that I didn't want to get attached to people I didn't know when I was going to leave behind all because of my parents. At the same time, middle school tended to become that certain point of time where teens spent more time with their already made friends than they did making new ones. So it was practically an emotional double whammy for me.

Another reason why I tend to have a hard time making friends is because of the fact that I'm probably one of the many other students in Yasogami High who are "in the closet," so to speak. For those of you who don't know what it means, let me spell it out for you. I'm gay. I don't like to flaunt it around, and I have no intention of doing so anytime soon.

I had a bad experience with this during my final year of elementary school. I tried to confide to someone I thought to have been my best friend that I was gay. Needless to say, that plan badly backfired, and I soon found myself dunked in a thankfully clean and empty garbage can waiting for someone to help me out. At least I moved away again a couple of days after, so I didn't have to worry about my "friend" blabbing to the school that I was gay and having to live it down. Talk about being lucky in the unluckiest of situations…

Anyway, what I'm getting at here is that I have a hard time making friends because of all this. I keep to myself for two specific reasons. I don't know when I'll be moving again, and I don't want people to discover that I'm gay and have the whole elementary school scene replay itself with ten times more intensity than just being dunked into a trashcan. That and I also kind of fell out of practice with the most likely easy process when middle school came around. The only people I could probably even consider to be my friends are my parents being that they know a lot about me.

With that said, it doesn't mean that they know I'm gay, and I intend for it to stay that way. My dad, who had found himself as the General Manager of the shopping megastore called Junes here in Inaba, keeps going on about how he wants me to take over the business with a wife who would support me and grant him healthy grandchildren. My mom's not so much on the business side in that she doesn't want me to keep being moved here and there, but she would still like to have grandchildren to call her own. How could I break it to them that their only child isn't likely to be having kids in the near future save an artificial insemination procedure with a willing woman? Then again, I wouldn't really mind the idea since I do want to have kids, but I'll be caught dead if I start out as a single parent.

But that's beside the point. Being that my parents are really the only people who care about me, I can't tell them that I like guys. They're both quite homophobic. I only stumbled upon this when they said that one of their coworkers was gay and having an open relationship with another. Needless to say, I don't want to get kicked out of my house anytime soon in a strange town with nowhere to go.

…Boy, I sure took a big tangent from what I was originally talking about, huh? Then again, I guess that tends to happen when I voice my thoughts like this. At least nobody, not even my parents, can hear what I'm saying.

It's pretty much late in the night right now, and I have to go to school tomorrow. That's another boring weekend spent at home doing homework and strumming away on my guitar down the drain. Not like I'm not used to it or anything like that…

Heh, I say I'm used to it, yet I'm starting to tear up right now. Embarrassing, isn't it… Why can't I have a normal teenage life with a stable life and friends? Why am I a loner…?

At least I can say one thing about all this. I just need to keep on believing that everything's going to be alright when the next day comes. Now if only it would come soon, because waiting for the next day is getting more painful every passing day. I never thought that I'd actually think or something like this…, but I'm starting to wonder if allowing myself to disappear will make everything better…?

I'll cross that bridge if it ever comes to it. For now, I, Yosuke Hanamura, am going to keep on going while trying to keep my head held high, even if it's really for show more than anything else.

* * *

><p>Well, now you know that I was putting this story under Yosuke's point of view. I just could really see this scene unfolding in my head as if it really happened. Yeah, he's pretty energetic and stuff, but I figured he could have had another side of him that he was not afraid of per se. It'd be more like a part of himself that he could somewhat handle rather than what his Shadow said about him in his game that he feared.<p>

To be perfectly honest with you all, most of the details about the friends closely relate to how it was for me during my middle and high school years. Yeah, I added the gay part to make the story more interesting, but everything else pretty much ties closely to what I went through being a loner during middle and high school. And for the record, I would never think about suicide. I have too much in my life to look forward to for such a sad thought to enter my own imaginative head. That detail was only meant to help soup up this story even more. Only the friend part relates to me in any way possible. I guess that's why it was easy for me to write this down as an AU scenario because it's related to me.

I'll tell you all this now. Being a loner as in having nobody to call as a friend, or at least the feeling you can't because of the awkwardness you feel, isn't an easy thing to be going through. It's like you only have yourself to rely upon, and it's just hard to get out of the loner status when you already have a hard time making friends. It's not easy, but I guess I'm one of the lucky guys who managed to get around that.

I ran top miles in my P.E class, so I got some respect for that. I beat a well-known football coach in a fifty yard dash in an attempt to cut our weekly mile run in half, and that meant more respect. And I climbed a rope, the ones that just dangle in the middle of the gym room, using only my hands. Take note that I'm not muscular in anyway whatsoever and pretty skinny, so everybody was surprised I could do that.

Anyway I'm starting to get way off topic here. As I said in the first note, this is a one-shot currently. However, I'm thinking of making this into a multi-chapter thing depending on how well received it is with all of you. So please don't forget to leave reviews telling me how you thought of it and if you would like to see more on this. Until the next update to any of my stories or maybe even this one everybody!


	2. A High School Loner's Typical Day

Hello everybody! I have decided to not post this as a one-shot story and make it a multi-chapter occasion. I just see way too much potential in this and want to see how far I can go with the random thought that started all this. After all, all of the stories I made on here came from a single random thought and morphed into something that I like, so this shouldn't be any different in that accord.

Anyway, let me just give a quick warning in saying that this chapter and the rest after this will not be in the first person view as the first chapter was. I did that for a reason that I will reveal a bit later into the story. That's just a heads-up for those wondering why it suddenly switched into a different form of narration.

With that out of the way, let me just make a quick shout out to the people who reviewed my story.

To **Ms. IV**:

Thanks for being my first reviewer, and I'm glad that I was able to give you a new idea from the first chapter. And why not post it here on fanfiction? I would really like to see what you got going for this idea that I helped inspire. Anyway, hope to see some updates to your story soon.

To **PrinceNoctis**:

Thanks for the comment. It really was just one random idea that I came up with after watching that sad hospital scene that I talked about in the last chapter. I won't mention the specific point since some readers here probably never played that far and don't want it mentioned. But yeah, I just couldn't help adding more to this story, and now I'll be making it into a full-blown story.

Now that all that is out of the way, I'll let you all go ahead and start reading. I would really appreciate any and all reviews that you might leave. They are always helpful in that they give me support and, on occasion, point out things that are wrong I failed to catch. And on that note, until the next update to this or any of my other stories on this site everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A High School Loner's Typical Day<br>**

For sixteen-year-old Yosuke Hanamura, having to constantly attend school on a daily basis was a lot like being forced to suffer through a terrible and unjust punishment he never deserved. That was how he felt about it every time he found himself riding along on his red-orange bike through the student-filled streets of Inaba in the early school mornings.

_Why do I have to put myself through this everyday by going to school?_ he thought sarcastically before letting a bitter sigh leave his lips as he felt his face turn into a scowl. _Oh, now I remember. It's because I can't go cutting school without having to hear my parents give me a speech about the importance of not missing school whenever possible. That's really the last thing I want right now._

For the whole of his trek to his school, the teen had this thought running through his head while trying to banish it. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else, however, it always somehow managed to come back to him as a ghost normally would to a person living inside a haunted house.

Unfortunately for the teen, these thoughts tended to make him become a bit detached from everything that was happening around him. Put that in combination with the fact that he was still riding on his bike meant that it was a recipe for inevitable and unavoidable disaster. And on top of all this, today just happened to be both a rather cold and windy day that forced him to ride against the strong winds. These things just made the chances of a disaster taking place all the greater.

Before he could pull himself out of his musing thoughts to prevent such a thing from happening, it was rudely done for him when he felt himself crash into something and thus falling hard onto the concrete ground. He did not even have the time to try and break his fall and landed flat on his chest with a grunt of surprise. And as if that were not enough, his backpack that had been hanging on his back and filled with school books somehow managed to bonk him right on the back of his head. At least his head was already on the concrete and avoided a smack with his forehead, but it still really hurt.

"Damn!" he cursed through a low groan of pain as he peeled his backpack away from his head and rubbed at the sore spot beyond his brown hair that looked kind of orange under the sunlight. He figured that if he were unlucky enough, a knot was most likely going to form there by the time he got himself to school. It was then that he finally realized he had crashed right into a telephone pole and miraculously managed to miss hitting it with his body when he was sent flying from the impact. He then asked himself in a low grumble, "Why does stuff like this only happen to me?"

After wallowing in his bad luck for a few more seconds, Yosuke finally peeled himself off of the concrete ground. He never expected anybody who happened to have passed by, which was a lot of people at this time, to help him up. They did not even cast him a second glance as if he were just an insignificant member of society compared to the rest of them. It had been like that since he had his first bike mishap on his first day going to school, so he quickly learned to never expect any kind of help from anybody.

"Hope my bike came out better than I did in this crash," he murmured under his breath with a somewhat sad sigh as he walked the couple of steps to where his bike laid on its side after the collision. After his chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hardly reflect any care to the situation quickly examined his only means of transportation, he saw that it seemed perfectly fine save a few scratches along the side that had appeared as a result from crashing to the ground. "Good, it still looks alright. Last thing I need right now is to figure out that I have to be getting up earlier just to walk to school."

With a near inaudible growl of frustration escaping from the back of his throat, the teen cleaned his black pants and straightened out his white school-issued shirt before mounting his bike once more and continuing on to school. This time, he tried to keep his mind on the ride and not allow himself to be distracted from his thoughts on why he felt that going to school was nothing but an unneeded punishment. It was not an easy feat to perform with how his current mindset was wired, but he somehow managed to make it happen and arrive on the school grounds without further incident.

However, his mind somehow managed to make its way back to the thoughts that had gotten him into such a painful predicament the moment he dismounted and started to chain his bike to a bike rack. It went back to the reason why he hated going to school more than the average teenager did. Then again, he could not really blame himself for remembering about it since the reminder of it was practically all around the school like a bunch of annoyingly bright neon signs that you could not tear your eyes away from.

Everywhere around him were both the sights and sounds of people congregating with each other the moment they enter the school grounds. Some talk animatedly with each other about current events and things only they would know of, others simply exchange verbal and physical greetings before going into the school building together. Whichever way people decided to meet up together, they all did it with a smile that only seemed to grow brighter once reunited for another school day.

"Is it possible to feel claustrophobic by all these people's smiles around me?" Yosuke asked in a whisper low enough for only him to hear yet bitter enough that anyone who could have heard it would wonder if the words themselves held some kind of deadly venom. He then added as he continued on with his current task, "It's like they're all trying to make fun of the fact that I don't have any friends and have a hard time making them. I wish I could be anywhere but here right now."

He had made it a habit to make small talk to himself during his middle school years since that was when he moved from place to place in just a matter of a couple of years. He knew that this would probably label him as a sad teenager at best and insane at worst, but it was his way to cope with the loneliness. However, he noticed some time ago that it was starting to lose the effect he had used to comfort himself in his lowest and loneliest of times. Still, old habits are pretty hard to break when done for so long.

"Damn it; why isn't this stupid thing locking up properly?" he suddenly swore loudly as he was fiddling with his bike chain lock he was kneeling next to and clearly not succeeding in getting it to lock up. A few students who happened to have been nearby looked towards his direction to see what the commotion was all about, but they quickly continued on with whatever it was they were doing upon seeing that it was nothing interesting. Amazingly, any teachers who happened to also be nearby paid no attention to the shout and instead seemed too engrossed with what was in their hands or whatever else that was on their mind. "Why is everything working against me this morning?"

After spending a couple more minutes messing with the lock and muttering a few choice inexplicit words under his breath, the teen finally heard the satisfying sound of the bike lock locking into place. With his lips twitching into a half-smile that clearly contradicted the current look still reflected in his eyes, he got to his feet and shrugged his shoulders a bit so as to make the straps of his backpack rest more comfortably on him. He then made his way to the front doors that would lead him inside the school where he was to serve out his punishment from now until mid-afternoon.

Unfortunately for him, the morning still saw it fit to incur harm upon him for no apparent reason. Without knowing it, his shoelace had somehow become undone. He stepped on it with his other foot and inadvertently fell flat on his face with a yelp of surprise for the second time that morning. At least his head was spared from anymore injury this time around.

"Why me?" he exclaimed out loud with a growl that sounded almost feral in nature. Once again, any students who were nearby only paid him a second or two worth of attention before continuing on with what they were doing, and the teachers seemed to have cared less about the scene. "What did I do to deserve all this torture? At least give me a sign telling me why this is happening and I'll be less pissed about it!"

Of course, he knew he was not going to be getting any kind of answer for this anytime soon. After all, he had taken to praying at this part of his life for an answer or sign as to why his life seemed to revolve around nothing but constant loneliness and the sadness that was a result of it. Instead, he quickly rolled over and made it so that he was sitting on his butt with his knees up to his chest. He then slowly started to tie his loose shoelaces up and made sure the scene was not going to repeat itself.

After that was done, he quickly got to his feet and dusted his pants off of any dirt that had accumulated from the fall. Thank god that black pants kind of hid any kind of dirty spots being that it was too dark for most people to really notice. His white shirt, unfortunately, was not as lucky in that regard. It had become somewhat smudged with the dirt after having fallen twice, but it was at least still presentable enough to go into class and not look like some kind of poor kid who could not afford to keep his uniform clean.

With his overall appearance now as best as it could be thanks to the past two unfortunate mishaps, Yosuke heaved a heavy sigh before making his way into the school where everybody else was going. As to be expected, nobody greeted him along the way to his class, but that was not anything new to him. All he expected was for it to be the same as every other day, boring and completely devoid of any friendly companionship.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked how this chapter ended up. This is my first time writing something kind of angsty like this, so don't judge me too hard if it's not that good in this particular department. And sorry for the sucky chapter title. I couldn't think of anything better to title it.<p>

As I mentioned in the first chapter, I'm basing parts of this story based on some personal experiences when I was still in high school. And for those of you wondering, that was only two years ago, so don't go passing me off as some middle aged person.

Anyway, that's it for this author's note. Hope to see you all again on this or any of my other stories' updates!


	3. A Slightly Different Lunch Break

Hello everybody! Here's a new chapter for you all to read. For those of you who have read some of my stories, you'll notice that these chapters are quite short in comparison to those. Simply put, most of those stories had some kind of action to them and could be expanded upon to impart the action scenes to your imaginations in a good way. For this application, it's more of a psychological growth and deals with feelings more than action, so not as much details are needed.

But yeah, I just wanted to say that in case some of you were interested in that and wondering if I were really trying. Nope, I'm just trying to try something new like I did when I started my Sonic Hedgehog Investigations with the mystery all over it.

Oh, and before I forget, I had another idea for a Persona 4 story at the same time I had came up with this. Actually, it kind of gave birth when I was playing a demo version of the new Resident Evil game coming out for the 3DS. Now just to say, I don't really intend for zombies to be making an entrance in what I have in mind. Not that I don't like them as much as the next person, but I don't think it'd fit well with the characters here. But it's still in the drawing board, so I have o idea how to progress with that yet.

Anyway, that's enough on my random thoughts that probably mean nothing to all of you. Don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story that you want to read. I always read them and take them into consideration if they have some kind of constructive criticism written into it. They also let me know if you all really enjoy the story and not just visiting to see how it was and then leaving. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories on here everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Slightly Different Lunch Break<strong>

_Here's to another typical, boring day at school. Seriously, it's just the same boring thing every single boring day. How does everybody manage to drag themselves out of bed just to go to a place where they'd be lucky to see anything new or exciting going on? I kind of understand those who come to learn, but some just sleep through class and don't really do too well on their tests. I've seen my fair share of them from the schools I've been in._

_ Then again, I could honestly care less about the whole school thing myself. It's all just the same damn thing to me. Teachers standing in front of the class and trying to imbed their knowledge to us; fellow students around me siting their desks with some even daring to doze off; it's all the same damn thing. It's not like I'm just coming here to waste my time or anything like that. I just don't really have the motivation for it right now._

_ However, I'm actually putting the effort in to try and pay attention to what King Moron is lecturing to us about. The only reason I'm fighting through my lack of motivation is because I'm trying to find something to distract me from my depressing thoughts. I can't really complain too much about it since it seems to be working for a bit._

_ The only problem with executing that idea right now is that I'm quickly losing interest in his annoying voice. I just decided to pay more attention to this and ignore him altogether. And besides, it isn't as though I don't know the material he's trying to teach us; it's just that I don't want to hear him droning on and on. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up loving the sound of his voice to the point he'd talk about anything._

_ And speaking of voices, the stupid voice in my head seems to have some kind of personal vendetta against me. It kept me up for most of the night this past week. I'm tired as hell right now and want to go sleep on my bed, but I can't really do anything about it. Guess I'm lucky in that I'm kind of used to it. But it's pretty sad when you really think about it. Then again, my whole life is sad, so what's new there?_

_ There are so many times where I wish that my life were different than it is now. I wish that I was never born into a well-off family who seem more dedicated to moving around for the sake of work than caring about me and how I feel about the whole thing. It just gave me nothing but trouble. Sometimes, I wish I was never born at all. I wish_

"Hanamura!" a harsh voice suddenly barked out in a tone that seemed to have been trying too hard to portray a sense of authority. "What the hell do you think you're doing daydreaming in my class? Get your punk head out of the damn clouds where the sun don't shine and back in the classroom where it belongs!"

With a small start, Yosuke dropped his pencil out of surprise and looked up towards the front of the class where the commanding voice came from. That was where a man dressed in a blue suit with a skinny frame that seemed to translate a sort of laziness stood with a scowl. His hair seemed somewhat disheveled as if he could care less about it, and his eyes reflected a sort of belligerent behavior in that he would accept nothing but his own words and musings as the absolute truth.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Morooka!" the teen stuttered out as his startled brain tried to come up with a coherent sentence. He could not help this since he was all but yanked out of his inner musings without so much as a warning. "I-I was just…"

"I don't want to hear any of your damned excuses!" Mr. Morooka exclaimed with anger in his voice that hardly fit in with the current situation. "If I said it once before, I've said it a thousand times. Never should you be daydreaming in my class about girls in their summer swimwear while I'm giving lessons. You can deny it all you want, but there's no fooling what this teacher sees in that corrupted head of yours.

"And that goes for the rest of you annoying brats!" the teacher quickly barked out as he scanned the room and saw more than just a few heads snapping up and facing him. Even some who were sniggering at the scene abruptly stopped when the teacher glared at them all. "Don't think I don't know you brats aren't paying any attention to me. I bet you're all just dreaming for when class is over so you can go and get yourself a good time with a girl. Well, let me go ahead and break your bubbles. You all better wake up and come back to reality. You stupid teenagers should be putting more effort in your studies and less in trying to figure out how to land yourself a night in bed with a girl. When I was your age, I never…"

Seeing that this reprimand turned into pointless lecture had practically nothing to do with him or even with the class for that matter, Yosuke decided to let his mind wander off once more. This time around, he did not bother to pick up his pencil and continue on with his earlier train of thought. After all, he had already forgotten what it was thanks to being so badly startled, so there was no point in even trying.

However, the rest of the class seemed to have a different thought about the lecture. Most were actually paying attention to what amounted to simple biased teenage reprimand. However, they most likely only did this out of fear that the irate and irrational teacher would yell complete nonsense at them again if they were caught trying to space out.

"_Damn, King Moron's as crabby as ever,_" Yosuke thought bitterly as he settled on staring at the teacher as a means to show he was paying attention when he really was not. "_I swear; he must really hate teenagers like us if he keeps thinking that we're only thinking about getting girls to bed with us. Not that it applies to me in any way, but it's still damn annoying. I don't know how he managed to get a job here with his attitude._"

His eyes soon grew bored looking at the teacher still rambling on about how he was the purist boy in his class with only his mind on studies. He somehow doubt that was true, but he was not going to risk his life objecting to it. Instead, his gaze wandered towards his left where the windows were situated.

The sun was shining brightly outside without any clouds covering it as if to welcome the summer weather that was fast approaching. A light breeze could be seen shaking the leaves of an oak tree that was just on the other side of the window with a few actually falling to the ground below. However, being that he was right now on the second floor of the multistory school, his chances of seeing it successfully landing on the dirt was practically nothing. Still, it was better than listening or even looking at an honestly ugly teacher; it also proved to be a great distraction for what had been tugging away at his mind for the longest of times.

After spending about ten or so minutes doing this and somehow avoided getting chewed out by Mr. Morooka again, the school bell sounded and officially started the school's lunch hour. With a sigh of relief that was reflected with the rest of the class, Yosuke quickly put his stuff into his backpack and left the room before the teacher, whom he had so dubbed as King Moron, found something else to talk about or chewed him out on another little technicality. All of the other students apparently had the same thought in mind since they dared to stay any longer than they had to.

"_I still can't believe that I have to put up with a teacher like him for Homeroom this year,_" he thought with a small frown as he quickly walked through the hall with a destination set in his mind. "_He's the worst I've ever seen second only to that P.E. teacher in eighth grade who sounded and acted so perverted. Isn't it a good way to be fired if you keep accusing teenage boys of dreaming up sexy times with girls and all that crap? Not that I'd be sad or anything if that happens since I practically hate his guts._"

With these thoughts still running around in his head, Yosuke continued on his way through the hall that was surprisingly well lit with only the sunlight beaming through the windows. It was kind of to be expected being how the windows were situated in a way that the sun would shine its light from the time it rose until it set over the horizon. Even though it did not seem like much, the teen figured that it gave the school a certain natural feel that most of his other schools did not have.

He also saw lots of students from different classes already out in the halls and talking with one another as if it was the first time they saw each other that day. Some of them were laughing their heads off; others seemed content to just flash a smile and gossip about whatever happened to be on their minds. Overall, it was a hallway filled to the brim with happiness, and he could not help but feel like he was drowning in it.

"_Better make my way to the roof before I lose myself here,_" he thought bitterly as he reached the center of the hallway where a set of stairs were situated. There were three different sets, two of them heading upwards and the other heading down. "_Too many smiles that'll never be directed at me here._"

"Uh, excuse me," a voice suddenly cut in through Yosuke's inner musings just as he was about to make his way up the stairs. Looking towards the downward steps, he saw a silver haired teen coming up and looking at him with a look of slight confusion written all over his face. "Could you help me out for a bit? I'm new here, and I kind of just got here."

"_That explains why he's talking to me,_" the brown haired teen thought as he lowered his eyebrow that he did not know was raised until then. He then said out loud while trying his best to muster an approachable tone, "Well, I guess it kind of depends what you need help on. This school really isn't that big that you should get too badly lost."

"Thanks for the words of comfort," the silver haired teen responded with a light teasing chuckle once he had officially set foot on the second floor. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Mr. Morooka's class is. The main office told me that he'd be able to direct me to the class I'm supposed to be in. They said that he was the one who dealt with the student classroom placement for the second years."

"He's down the hall behind me in room two," Yosuke said as he threw a thumb behind him as a gesture of where he was indicating. "Let me give you a word of warning, though. Don't even think about getting on his bad side. Do that and you'll probably set a new record at getting detention the moment you start school."

"He's that much of a terror, huh?" the other asked with a slight frown before he quickly replaced it with a thankful smile. "Thanks for the directions and heads-up. Hope I'll see you around school sometime."

"Yeah," he simply stated as he saw the new student make his way to Mr. Morooka's class so he could obtain his school schedule. He had almost forgotten to keep his bitter attitude in check, but he still felt that a slight hint of it managed to escape. However, it did not look like the other caught it.

"_What're the chances of that happening?_" he added with a sad sigh once he saw the other enter the correct classroom before making his way up the stairs to the school roof. "_I probably have better luck getting struck by lightning in broad daylight. But still,_" he added as he could not help but feel the corner of his lips twitching upwards in the smallest of smiles, "_it was nice for someone here to talk to me, even if they were only a new student asking for directions._"

* * *

><p>Yeah, the story right now doesn't have much talking in it right now. I promise that it's going to change as the story progresses further. And I'm sure you all already know who the character I just introduced with no name is. I mean, the hair should be a dead giveaway for those who did play the game. And for those who didn't, then you're just going to have to figure out in a later chapter.<p>

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter as much as I had writing it. I just couldn't resist putting Mr. Morooka, AKA King Moron, into the story. He just has that attitude you just love to hate. I honestly couldn't believe the lip he had on him when he first introduced the main character to the class in the game. Talk about being a major ass and possible sexist with teenagers.

Don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story that you want to read. They are always very helpful to me, especially if they have some constructive criticism on it or even just small mistakes that you might have noticed and I missed. I'm not the kind of guy who just puts his stories up and don't expect people to review it. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories everybody!


	4. A Change to Yosuke's School Experience

Hello everybody! Here is a new chapter on this story for you all to read. It did take me a little while to make this correct story-wise, but I think it came out well. Then again, I'm like all of you in that I don't know how this story is going to pan out. All I know is what I'm writing at that moment, just as if I were reading it for the first time. I never plan ahead with the story except for the beginning and ending. The middle is all undecided.

With that said, I'm really starting to like how this story is coming along, and I think I'll probably make a sequel for this story when this is done. I already have an idea for that sequel, and I can tell you that it'll definitely take a turn that's completely different than this current story. However, I'll just concentrate on this for now and work on that when it comes around.

Anyway, I'm sorry for this story taking a few days to be updated. For some reason, my own page on here was not responding to moving to this page, and it has been happening for the past couple of days. As a result, I was shut out from updating any of my stories for the past couple of days. Of course, this update means that whatever was bothering the site has now been fixed.

I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I had writing it. Please don't forget to leave a review before you move on to the next story that you want to read. They are always very helpful in keeping me writing and also giving useful advice if any is written or comes to your mind. With that, until the update to this or any of my other stories everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Change to Yosuke's School Experience<strong>

After spending the whole lunch hour on his own at the school's roof, a norm that Yosuke had created for himself upon first arriving so as to have a way to escape from what he considered to be the suffocating happy atmosphere, he was back in his classroom waiting for the teacher to come in once the bell had rung. As it was to be expected for this time frame, the hallways were congested with students trying to make their way into their rightful classrooms before they were marked as late. The brown haired teen simply made his through the sea of people with his backpack secure on his back with relative ease.

For a school like Yasogami High, it was a tradition of sorts in that the students were assigned to one classroom and taught all of the year's lessons. It was the teachers who were changing their classrooms every period and taught the students the field they were hired to teach. Yosuke believed that the school felt that it would make it just a bit easier to remember what they were taught if they stayed in the same place all day.

"_At least King Moron isn't going to be teaching us anymore today,_" the teen thought with an audible sigh escaping from his lips as he propped an elbow on the desk and leaned his head against his hand. He always made himself look bored on the outside so anybody who just happened to know how to read facial expressions would not see how lonely he felt. Even if he were not a loner, he was not the kind of person who went and revealed their inner selves to the entire world. "_Once a class per day is more than enough for me. Too bad I can't be like that Ebihara girl and just skip his class. Then again, I don't want to be put under the mandatory attendance policy, so I guess I better suck it up._"

Being that the warning bell had only just rung a couple of minutes ago; some students were calmly walking into the classroom. After all, there were officially still a couple more minutes before classes resumed, and most were using that time to squeeze in some last-minute gossip or ending their conversations. The teen just ignored all this and decided to dig into his backpack and pulled out a light orange notebook with a yellow mechanical pencil stuck securely within the metal ridges that kept the pages together. He had somehow nearly knocked off his orange headset that was resting comfortably around his neck in the process, but he managed to quickly fix it with surprisingly quick reflexes. He then took the pencil into his left hand before opening to a blank page and started to write in it.

_Lunch was uneventful today just as it was any other day,_ he wrote in the notebook in neat print letters with quick but precise movements of his hand. It was almost as if he were trying to have a written conversation with himself in replacement to what he might be having with an actual person. _And as usual, lots of students preferred to cram the hallways instead of going to somewhere bigger like the quad. Thankfully, the roof was the quietest place I could think of to escape it all. Hardly anybody goes up there for lunch, and those who do don't really pay much attention to anything when there._

_ Okay, maybe I lied a bit when I said lunch was completely boring,_ he paused for a moment as he heard the bell ring once more and saw the students starting to take their seats. _Some new kid approached me just as I was about to head to the roof. He needed directions to King Moron's class so he could get his student schedule and I directed him to the right place. He flashed me a smile as thanks before he left._

_ It's been a while since someone other than my parents smiled at me. I kind of almost forgot how it felt like. I suppose it was a nice change of pace from just wandering the school halls on my own. Too bad it's probably not even going to last beyond today. He'll probably forget about me once he settles down here. I really would be amazed if he talked to me after today, but I guess it doesn't hurt to wish._

_ Now that I think about it, I don't really remember ever feeling this excited over seeing somebody at school. I guess it's because I've been too used to being the last new kid coming into a school that I'm excited to finally not be the last new kid. Maybe I'm feeling like this because I can probably relate to what he'd most likely be feeling in a little while. Guess all I can do is wait and see if my thoughts are right._

_ Anyway, I think I better stop getting excited over this before I start building myself up for major disappointment. I never liked it when I or somebody else raises my excitement and then just utterly destroy it in one go._

Before Yosuke had the chance to write anything else, he heard the classroom door open along with the familiar sound of high heels that he had learned to associate with the teacher. He looked up from his notebook to confirm this thought and put down his pencil in respect to her looking like she was ready to start the lesson.

"Hello, everybody!" the teacher addressed the class in a happy tone along with a pleasant smile. "I'm sure you're all more than eager to start off with today's lessons. However, I would like to make a couple of announcements before we do so."

"Oh, is it true that Mr. Morooka finally manage to get himself in trouble with the principal?" one of the students questioned in an over-eager tone as if he were hoping the rumor he apparently heard during lunch was the truth. "I've heard some students talk about it in the middle of lunch. I'd be so happy if that's actually the truth."

"That's actually one of the things I wanted to discuss with you all," she responded as her bright smile quickly changed to a small frown that was most likely a result from hearing that inappropriate outburst. "Because of an incident that involved a student, Mr. Morooka will be unable to teach his classes for a little bit. As a result, I have volunteered to be your Homeroom teacher until further notice."

Upon hearing this, the entire class all but exploded with excitement as if they had just heard all tests for the school year had been cancelled. Apparently, they all did not like being in the same class as their Homeroom teacher and were happy to be free from his pointless and borderline sexist raves for at least a little while. While Yosuke did not vocally participate in the cheering, he was inwardly happy that he could now probably get away with daydreaming in that particular class a little bit more.

"See, I told you that was going to happen," one of the students was heard proudly saying as if he had just won some kind of big prize. "There's no way King Moron could stay here if the principal caught him in the act during one of his unjust moments. If you ask me, he definitely got what was coming to him."

"I heard that he was trying to give a student who just transferred here a hard time just before the principal happened to walk in on them," another responded in a confirmation tone while seemingly trying to spread another rumor tied to the incident. "He was trying to give the guy detention all because he came to school late. He even went so far as to start filing some expulsion papers because he was talked back to. Apparently, the principal already knew otherwise and just happened to hear the argument."

"_Yeesh, sounds like the rumor mill's going to be working on overtime for a little while,_" the brown haired teen thought in slight amazement at the bombardment of rumors he was hearing all around him while mindlessly spinning his pencil around his fingers. "_Glad I'm not going to be one of those nosy students contributing to its exhaustion anytime soon. I wonder if this new student they're talking about was the one I helped out during lunch. Guess there's no way to figure it out now._"

"Alright, please settle down everybody!" the female teacher spoke just loud enough to be heard over the slowly growing volume of excited students. Thankfully, all had heard her and immediately gave their undivided attention to her. This was a feat close to impossible with Mr. Morooka since there still would have been a few whispers going on as a reflection to how much respect he really got from students. "I understand that most of you don't really have a lot of great learning experiences with him, but that's no excuse to be excited over his temporary leave of the school. I may not be as tough as him, but I still expect a certain amount of order in both this and Homeroom class.

"Anyway, let me go ahead and move on to something else that I wanted to talk about before we use up all our time," she continued on with her smile quickly returning to her face. "As you all already know, the summer quarter for this school year is quickly coming to an end. As such, the mid-terms are coming up in two weeks from today. I expect you all to study as much as you can between then and now."

"Aww, why'd you have to go and ruin my day by bringing that up?" a student moaned out in feigned pain after hearing about upcoming tests. "I was trying so hard to forget all about it. I always end up stressing over it."

"That's why you should always be setting aside time for studying up on what you've learned. You know that colleges recommend that you invest at least two hours' worth of study time for every hour you spend in one class subject. Now I'm not saying that you should be following that advice that even I find to be unrealistic, but I'm just trying to get across that you should study at every chance you get.

"And it's on that note that I hope you all remember what we've went over in this class from the past week," the teacher continued with her speech as she suddenly yet smoothly changed topics. "After all, we've been graced with the presence of a new student who has transferred here from the city, and he's been assigned to this classroom. It's with this that I ask you all try and help him out with any questions that he might have about the materials we've already went over."

"We're actually getting a new student in the middle of the first quarter?" one of the students was heard asking in slight disbelief as the teacher started to make her way towards the door. "You don't hear of something like that every day. I mean, who in their right mind would actually change schools a week before midterms begin? That's practically a good recipe for enrolling into Summer Cram School."

"Not unless he's some kind of natural-born genius who can take any subject thrown at him and understand it in a heartbeat," another suggested with a girlish scoff at the end that signified she found this to be more than improbable. "I really doubt that's anywhere near the truth, though. I mean, he must've been transferred here from the city for some specific reason. Maybe his parents thought he was getting a bit wild and sent him to this country town to calm him down. Hey, don't give me that look!" she said with a scowl clearly reflected in her words now. "It's not like it never happened before. I know a couple of people here who had that happened to them."

With a roll of his eyes in annoyance at all these whispers that amounted up to nothing but unreliable rumors, Yosuke kept his attention focused on the teacher who had stuck her head outside of the door. She was seemingly talking to someone just outside before pulling her body back in. However, she was followed closely behind by a sight that he had remembered seeing not too long ago during lunch period. It was the same person who had asked him for directions to this very class!

"Everybody, I would like for you all to give a warm welcome to the new student of this classroom, Souji Seta!" the teacher happily announced as the entire class looked up and saw the stunning platinum haired teen looking back with a smile that clearly showed he was not at all shy standing in front of complete strangers. "I hope you'll all be able to get along with him and help him get settled down."

"_…Seems like the chances of him talking to me after school just took a big jump from impossible to somewhat likely,_" the brown haired teen thought in slight surprise. He then added with a weak hint of hopefulness buzzing in the back of his consciousness, "_I mean, chances are he's probably going to end up ignoring me, but I guess it doesn't hurt to hope that he won't, especially since he's now in the same class as me._"

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of this chapter. I figured when I was coming to the end of this chapter that I could try and elaborate just a bit on why Yosuke always feels alone at school so as to put more depth into the story.<p>

He always moves around with school sometimes already started and starts in the middle of it. By then, everybody already knows everybody, and he feels like the awkward man out. When he sees Souji as a new kid, he feels a bit relieved and hopeful in that there's finally someone who's playing the new kid instead of him and could probably easily relate to.

Anyway, that's it on the moral of this chapter for those of you who didn't catch it or couldn't see it because of how I phrased the words. Just wanted to let it out for all to understand the chapter.

Please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story you want to read here. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories on this site everybody!


End file.
